GLOW UP!
by petalewownu
Summary: SPECIAL JUNHAO FICFEST 2018 Junhui dan Minghao barusaja dilanda kebahagiaan tatkala sebentar lagi akan memiliki malaikat kecil. Namun tak terduga konflik mulai berdatangan, semua berkaitan dengan sebuah cinta dan obsesi. JUNHAO slight SOONWOO! /WONHUI /Hurt /Mpreg /BL /WEN JUNHUI /XU MINGHAO /JEON WONWOO /KWON SOONYOUNG


Junhui dan Minghao adalah sepasang sahabat. Ikatan pertemanan-- Bestfriend, mereka terjalin sejak mereka berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Awal pertemuan mereka berawal ketika tahun ajaran baru kala itu, Junhui baru saja masuk kesekolah setelah sekian lama libur panjang.

 _Flashback_

Bocah kecil kelahiran china itu tampak berjalan melewati koridor. Dengan menyandang tas di bahu kecilnya, ia berjalan sambil menyenandungkan lagu. Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dengan tahun ajaran baru. Ia tidak menyangka jika sudah berada ditingkat dua.

Bocah kecil-- Junhui, itu masih terus berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Saat sudah mencapai depan kelasnya Junhui melihat seorang bocah kecil lainnya tampak kebingungan. Dengan rasa penasaran Junhui kecil yang baik dan tidak sombong itu berinisiatif mendekati bocah kecil itu dan bertanya.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Junhui

Bocah laki-laki kecil itu tampak linglung. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhui malahan ia menatap Junhui dengan tatapan bingungnya. Selang beberapa detik bocah itu menjawab, "Aku ingin mencari ruang kelasku. Tapi aku tidak tau itu dimana."

"Kamu kelas berapa? Siapa tau aku bisa mengantarmu."

"1-A." ujar bocah kecil itu lirih.

"Oh, kamu satu tahun dibawahku. Aku Wen Junhui, 2-A. Panggil aku Jun-ge. Kamu?" Junhui kecil mengulurkan tangannya kepada bocah itu dan dengan tatapan bingungnya bocah itu menerima uluran tangan Junhui.

"Xu Minghao, panggil saja Hao." ucap bocah kecil itu yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Minghao.

"Baiklah, Hao-ie. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu menuju kelasmu."

Junhui berjalan sambil merangkul Minghao untuk mengantarkannya menuju kelasnya. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati koridor untuk sampai pada tujuan.

Dan tiba saat mereka sudah berada dikelas 1-A. "Nah, Hao-ie. Ini kelasmu dan berjarak satu kelas dari kelasku." ucap Junhui riang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minghao.

"Terimakasih ge. Sudah mengantarku."

"Sama-sama. Nanti waktu istirahat kita bermain bersama ya, Hao-ie!"

"Aye Captain! Tunggu aku disini ya ge." ujar Minghao sambil memasang pose hormat.

Junhui menggangguk, "Cha, masuklah ke kelasmu. Aku pergi dulu Hao-ie." Junhui berjalan dengan lambaian tangannya begitu pula dengan Minghao, ia juga membalas lambaian tangan Junhui sebelum masuk kedalam kelas.

Begitulah awal persahabatan mereka. Setelah membuat janji untuk bermain bersama, mereka berdua-- Junhui dan Minghao mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah Sahabat. Mereka semakin menjadi dekat tatkala menyadari bahwa orang tua keduanya adalah sahabat lama. Tuhan memang baik kan? Takdir sudah ditentukan, kkkkkkk.

(Warn! Mulai memasuki adegan dewasa 17 Anak kecil dilarang mendekat nanti sawan :v)

Seorang pemuda manis bermata bulat itu tampak sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada matanya saat korden tersibak. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya sambil menunduk-- sebab masih mengumpulkan separuh nyawanya yang masih melayang. Ia menguap kecil, rambut hitamnya acak-acaknya khas orang bangun tidur itu membuatnya terkesan sexy, cantik dan menggemaskan disaat bersamaan.

Minghao-- pemuda china itu, terlihat sedang menuruni tangga setelah mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi. Ia berjalan mendekati seorang yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat memasak.

Minghao berjalan mengendap-endap, ia tersenyum kecil, hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat ketika melihat suaminya-- Junhui, sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa aba-aba Minghao segera memeluk tubuh jangkung itu.

"Jun-ge!"

Junhui tersentak dan spontan mengelus dadanya, "Astaga, Hao-ie! Jangan mengagetkanku sayang. Aku hampir saja memotong jariku karena ulahmu, tau."

Minghao terkekeh mendengar omelan suaminya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Junhui, dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu lebar pria kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku ge, tapi aku sengaja tadi. Kkkkk-- " Minghao melepas pelukannya dan duduk di pantry sebelah Junhui.

"-- Dan gege sedang memasak apa?"

"Pasta. Kamu mau kan?" Tanya Junhui tanpa mengalihkan fokus pandangannya pada kegiatan potong-memotongnya.

Mata Minghao berbinar mendengar kata 'Pasta' lalu segera turun dari pantry dan berdiri disamping Junhui. Jangan lupakan ekspresi menggemaskan miliknya. "Aaa…. aku mau pasta ge. Pasti pasta buatan gege sangat enak!"

"Astaga, Hao-ie. Sepertinya kamu sudah tidak sabar ya? Lihatlah dirimu, kamu sangat menggemaskan dan gege tidak tahan untuk tidak memakanmu!" ujar Junhui

Lalu tanpa aba-aba Junhui langsung menarik pinggang Minghao dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah istrinya. Sedangkan Minghao yang menerima perlakuan Junhui hanya terdiam karena ia tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Junhui tersenyum miring tatkala melihat ekspresi blank istrinya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Junhui mencium bibir ranum Minghao yang selalu menjadi candunya. Ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Minghao secara bergantian, membuat Minghao yang awalnya blank kini menjadi terbuai akan sensasi memabukan ciuman seorang Wen Junhui.

"Eungghh...geehhhh.."

"Berhentihh ge- geh.."

Minghao memukul-mukul dada Junhui saat merasakan oksigen diparu-parunya menipis. Bayangkan saja Junhui menciumnya dengan ciuman lima-menit pantas saja jika Minghao-- si manis kehabisan nafas.

Junhui melepaskan tautannya, Minghao sesegera mungkin mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Junhui terkekeh diusapnya surai hitam si manis kemudian dikecupnya kedua mata bulat istri kesayangannya itu.

Tangan Junhui bergerak mengusap mata Minghao, tapi setelahnya si manis menundukkan kepalanya dan Junhui malah mendengar isakan kecil lolos dari bibir istrinya. Junhui panik bukan main padahal tadi ia tidak memukul ataupun memarahi Minghao-- lantas mengapa si manis tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hei, ada apa sayang? Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa gege melakukan kesalahan Hao-ie? Kalo gege bersalah maafkan gege-- "

Junhui mendekap Minghao kedalam pelukannya. Tak berhenti-berhentinya ia mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya. Ia terus menggumamkan kata maaf. "-- maafkan gege sayang. Kumohon berhenti menangis."

Minghao melepas dekapan Junhui, ia menghapus lelehan airmatanya. "Gege jahat! Mataku pedih gara-gara gege… huaaaaaaa…"

"Lho, kok gege sih? Gege kan cuma ngusap mata kamu"

"Tangan gege bau bawang. Bawang kan pedih dimata."

"Astaga! Gege lupa kalau habis memotong bawang. Pantas saja matamu pedih. Maafkan gege sayang." ucap Junhui kemudian ia segera mencuci tangannya. Sedangkan Minghao memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar mandi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Junhui yang melihat si manis kesal itu menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya. Salahkan saja Junhui yang melupakan segalanya jika sudah bercumbu atau bertukar saliva dengan Minghao yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Akhir-akhir ini Junhui sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan. Bahkan ia lebih sering pulang terlambat dan jarang bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua bersama sang istri-- sebab itu Minghao lebih sering murung daripada tersenyum.

Saat ini Minghao tengah duduk disofa abu-abu dekat jendela dengan sebuah buku Diary usangnya. Tangan kurusnya sibuk menulis pada buku itu, sesekali ia mendesah saat tangannya salah menulis.

Akhir-akhir ini Jun-ge selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia selalu pulang telat bahkan jarang pulang dan alasannya hanya satu 'LEMBUR'

Aku kadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran made in china itu. Apa aku tidak penting hingga ia mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya yang menggunung itu.

Astaga, orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Dia bahkan tidak ada waktu sedikitpun untuk menanyakan keadaanku bahkan sekadar untuk menanyakan, "kau sudah makan?"

Ayolah aku bukan orang yang bar-bar seperti istri lainnya. Setidaknya ia itu astaga menelpon atau mengirim pesan singkat seperti "jangan lupa makan" itu saja sudah membuatku lega bahwa kau masih memperdulikanku.

Minghao berhenti menulis sejenak. Ia menompang dagunya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya dengan pensil. Kemudian dibukanya halaman kosong pada bukunya lalu menggoreskan pensil itu menjadi sebuah tulisan-- tulisan yang sama berisi tentang curahan hatinya.

Hari ini sudah genap seminggu Jun-ge sibuk dengan setumpuk dokumen di ruang kebesarannya.

Sungguh aku merindukan pria made in china itu.

Aku rindu menghabiskan waktuku berdua dengannya.

Rindu ini berat sekali.

Aku ingin marathon film bersamamu semalaman ge dengan ditemani semangkuk popcorn dan selimut. Ah, bukankah itu menyenangkan.

Aku juga ingin bermanja-manja denganmu ge..

Dan jangan lupakan satu hal AKU INGIN BERCINTA

Aku merindukan sentuhan-sentuhanmu ge..

Minghao bergidik ngeri sekaligus merinding ketika membaca kalimat vulgar yang baru saja ia tulis. Tapi ada benarnya, ia sangat merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Junhui-nya. Bahkan ia sudah berfantasi tatkala tangan liar Junhui bergerak menyentuh tubuhnya.

Minghao memukul pelan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan hal mesum yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan. Astaga, hormon anak muda memang susah dikontrol.

"Aaaa.. aku bosan! Kapan sih Jun-ge pulang?!"

Minghao memekik keras kemudian membanting pensil yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Ia merasa bosan karena berada di apartmen sendirian.

Pemuda manis itu merebahkan kepalanya di meja, jari-jarinya mengetuk sandarannya itu perlahan-- menciptakan suara yang khas.

Minghao memejamkan matanya sejenak, memikirkan segala macam hal yang akan ia lakukan ketika Junhui ketika datang nanti.

Minghao membenarkan posisinya saat sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya, segera saja ia bangkit dari kursi kemudian berlalu menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Minghao tersenyum nakal sekaligus bergidik ngeri saat tangannya mengambil sebuah kemeja putih milik Junhui.

Ia tertawa kecil saat imajinasi liarnya mulai bekerja, membayangkan saat pulang nanti Junhui akan menyetubuhinya dengan nafsu yang membara.

Ya Tuhan, demi jenggot putih kakek Seokmin bahkan hanya dengan ia membayangkannya saja, sudah berhasil membuat bulu halusnya meremang-- sebab tangan Junhui bergerak menggerayangi bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Minghao mengangguk mantap, senyuman tak juga luntur dari wajah cantiknya, ia mengambil beberapa benda lagi di lemari kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Junhui melonggarkan dasi yang merekat pada kerah kemejanya, ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa. Kemudian menoleh ke segala arah-- mencari sosok Minghao yang biasanya datang menyambut kepulangannya.

"Hao-ie?" Junhui melepaskan jasnya, ia berlalu menuju dapur. Mencari sosok istri tercintanya namun tak juga ia temukan.

"Apa Minghao sudah tidur? Ya sudahlah." Junhui membuka kulkas kemudian meminum segelas air dingin, kepalanya terasa berat, badannya lelah akibat terlalu banyaknya dokumen yang mengharuskan ia periksa di tempat kerja tadi.

Junhui meletakkan gelas kosong itu di wastafel kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya, ia memutar kenop pintu dan mendapati ruang pribadinya bersama Minghao itu bercahayakan minim.

Junhui memicingkan maniknya saat melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di atas kasur, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya karena matanya minus pencahayaan.

Minghao mengangkat kepalanya saat kamarnya kembali terang, "Junie-gege," Ucapnya lirih.

Ia menatap Junhui dengan sayu kemudian tersenyum kecil, "aku menunggumu pulang."

Junhui merasa dirinya akan meledak saat melihat tatapan sayu itu, bahkan telinganya nyaris rusak ketika suara lirihan Minghao memasuki telinganya.

Minghao yang selama ini di kiranya seseorang yang sangat polos ternyata bisa bersikap senakal ini. Bagaimana tidak?!

Minghao mengenakan kemeja putih besar milik Junhui, di lehernya terpasang indah sebuah choker dengan lonceng kecil sebagai hiasannya. Kedua tangan Minghao di borgol-- entah bagaimana caranya ia memborgol tangannya sendiri.

Alat vitalnya tertutup oleh tangan Minghao. Junhui meneguk saliva nya susah payah.

"Kau menggodaku hmm." Junhui berucap sembari mendekat ke arah Minghao, sebelah tangannya memegang dagu runcing istrinya kemudian mencium dan melumat bibir ranum itu perlahan, hanya sebentar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hm?" Junhui melepaskan kancing kemeja dan juga melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

Minghao menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Junhui kemudian berbisik lirih. Membuat bulu halus Jun meremang.

"Aku ingin Junie-gege memasukiku sepanjang malam, menciptakan suara indah dari tubuh kita yang saling bertabrakan, menyemburkan banyak cairan hangat di dalamku"

Junhui tersenyum miring, ia bahkan melupakan rasa lelahnya. Gairahnya mulai membuncah. Ia melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya kemudian mendekat kearah Minghao, berbisik lirih. "Bersiaplah sayang untuk mendesahkan namaku dibawah kukunganku."

Akhirnya dua sejoli itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan membara. Desahan, teriakan mulai menggema diruangan itu, hingga klimaks menghampiri keduanya.

Dua bulan setelahnya…

Minghao merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya seminggu ini. Ia sering merasakan mual-mual dan lemas bersamaan. Awalnya ia mengira hanya masuk angin biasa, namun bagaimana bisa ini terjadi secara seminggu berturut-turut. Dan anehnya lagi gejala itu terjadi saat ia bangun tidur.

"Hoekkk….." Minghao menutup mulutnya saat isi didalam perutnya ingin segera keluar. Buru-buru ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hoeekk….hoekk.." Minghao mual-mual dan membuat Junhui khawatir. Ia memijit pelan tengkuk sang istri.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junhui.

Minghao menggangguk ragu. Ia merasakan badannya lemas seperti tak bertenaga. Mual-mualnya pun masih terasa.

"Aku buatkan teh hangat ya, agar perutmu enakan." tawar Junhui

Minghao menggangguk patuh. Ia berjalan dengan dituntun Junhui menuju kamar mereka. Setelahnya Junhui menidurkan istrinya yang terlihat pucat pada ranjang mereka. Tak lupa ia juga menyelimutinya sampai batas dada. Dikecupnya kening sang istri sebelum pergi kedapur.

Lima menit berlalu, kini Junhui kembali membawa secangkir teh chammomile(?) hangat. Ditaruhnya cangkir berisi teh hangat itu dinakas samping tempat tidur. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menatap wajah istrinya yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Sayang, bangunlah sebentar. Minum teh hangat ini supaya perutmu agak enakan, hmm." ucap Junhui sambil mengusap lembut surai Minghao.

Minghao perlahan bangun dibantu oleh Junhui. Sungguh saat ini ia seperti tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun barang untuk bangun. Ia bersandar pada headboard yang terdapat pada tepi ranjang. Diminumnya teh hangat buatan Junhui itu-- dan ia merasakan sensasi hangat melewati tenggorokannya dan berakhir diperutnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Junhui

Minghao menggangguk. Pening masih mendera kepalanya. Tapi tidak untuk rasa mualnya. Rasa mualnya sedikit hilang karena ia sudah meminum teh hangat buatan suaminya.

Junhui menatap khawatir istrinya. Ia memegang erat tangan Minghao, "Mari kita pergi ke dokter. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Kali ini jangan menolaknya Hao-ie."

Minghao hanya menggangguk mendengar penuturan Junhui yang tidak menerima penolakan. Ia hanya pasrah saat Junhui menggendongnya menuju ke mobil. Ia terlalu lemas untuk meronta ataupun menolak.

Junhui mendudukkan Minghao di kursi samping kemudi lalu ia menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumah sakit.

Ditempat lain,

"Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba, Soon. Tunggu saja dan jangan cerewet!"

"Tapi Won ak--"

Klik!

Sambungan telepon itu dimatikan sebelum suara diseberang sana selesai berbicara.

"Astaga, hamster gila itu benar-benar!" omel seorang pemuda kurus dengan menarik sebuah koper yang berukuran sedang yang berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

Manik rubahnya menelisik kesegala arah-- mencari sosok orang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Fokus pandangannya kini menemukan titik temu yang menghubungkannya dengan sosok yang dicarinya.

Sosok itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya sampai membuat matanya terlihat segaris. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearahnya pemuda kurus itu dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Wonwoo!" pekiknya girang

"Astaga aku sangat merindukanmu, tau. Bagaimana dengan LA?" tanyanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh kurus pemuda rubah itu.

"Hentikan Kwon! Kau membuatku susah bernafas." ucap pemuda rubah-- Wonwoo, kepada pemuda hamster didepannya.

Pemuda Kwon itu menyengir. Lalu melepas pelukannya dan beralih menggaruk tengkuknya yag sama sekali tidak gatal. "Mianhe, aku terlalu merindukanmu Won."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabat hamsternya ini selalu bereaksi berlebihan dan bar-bar sekali. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Soonyoung bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah Tuan Putri, mari kita pulang sekarang. Seperti Tuan Putri terlihat sangat lelah!" pekik Soonyoung sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju mobil.

"Dasar Gila!" umpat Wonwoo saat ditarik Soonyoung.

Mereka-- Wonwoo dan Soonyoung, tiba disebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sebuah Mansion. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki mansion besar keluarga Kwon itu. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh beberapa maid.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda--" ucap kepala maid sambil menunduk hormat.

"-- Dan selamat datang kembali Tuan Muda Jeon di Seoul. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa."

Wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya menggangguk kikuk. Ia hanya tersenyum kaku, bahkan ia sudah lama sekali tidak tinggal disini. Tapi kenapa Kepala Maid masih mengingatnya.

"Oh ya, siapkan kamar kosong untuk Wonwoo. Tolong usahakan kamarnya berada tepat disamping kamarku." ucap Soonyoung memecah kecanggungan Wonwoo.

"Dan Wonwoo, ayo naik ke kamarku selagi para maid mempersiapkan kamarmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham lalu mengekori Soonyoung menuju kamarnya. Soonyoung membuka kenop pintu kamarnya-- dari luar kamar dapat dilihatnya kamar yang luas lengkap dengan segala fasilitasnya.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu terbuka. "Masuklah Won"

Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengangguk. Ia terlalu malas hanya untuk menjawab, 'Iya/Baiklah Soon.' Entahlah saat ini ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur beristirahat.

Soonyoung terlihat melepas kemeja kotak-kotak yang menjadi luaran pakaianya. Menyisakan sebuah kaos putih yang agaknya sedikit ketat dan celana ripped jeans hitamnya. Sepatu ketsnya pun sudah dilempar kesembarang arah sedangkan Soonyoung sendiri sudah melompat ke ranjang kebesarannya. Hal itu sontak Membuat Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Soonyoung! Taruhlah sepatumu pada raknya. Bukankah kau memilikinya? Heol, jika kau masih saja menaruhnya sembarangan lalu apa fungsi ebenarnya rak sepatu itu hah? Untul pajangan?! Aishhh….." omel Wonwoo sambil memunguti sepatu milik Soonyoung dan menaruhnya pada rak sepatu.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Tuan Putri! Kamu bilang tadi sudah lelah. Jika lelah beristirahatlah bukannya terus mengomel."

Wonwoo menatap tajam Soonyoung. Ia muak sekali jika dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan Putri. Heol, ia laki-laki kenapa bisa dipanggil seperti itu. Sepertinya otak Soonyoung sudah terkontaminasi dengan air comberan. Pantas saja sengklek, hmmm.

Disebuah ruangan pemeriksaan terlihat seorang dokter sedang memeriksa seorang pasien. Ia tersenyum simpul,

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok? Tanya Junhui was-was.

"Istri anda tidak apa-apa Tuan Wen. Istri Anda hanya mengalami Morning sickness." jelas Dokter itu.

Hell, Junhui paham betul apa itu Morning sickness. Tapi apa dokter itu tidak salah bicara? Minghaonya terkena Morning sickness. Berarti? Istrinya….

"Maksud dokter istri saya hamil?" tanya Junhui penasaran.

"Benar sekali Tuan. Kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu ketiga. Selamat Tuan Wen Anda akan segera menjadi seorang Ayah." ucap dokter itu sambil menjabat tangan Junhui.

"Astaga sayang! Kau hamil aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku akan segera menjadi seorang ayah." Junhui memekik dikecupnya berulang-ulang wajah sang Istri.

"Dan sekarang saya akan memberi beberapa resep obat, suplemen, serta vitamin untuk meringankan gejala morning sickness istri Anda--" Dokter itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar resep obat untuk Minghao.

"-- Hindari aktivitas yang berat karena kondisi kandungannya masih rentan akan benturan. Sama seperti kehamilan wanita pada umumnya Male-Pregnant juga harus lebih waspada karena mereka lebih cenderung sering melakukan pekerjaan berat. Jadi Anda harus terus siaga mengawasi kegiatan istri Anda."

Junhui menggangguk paham mendengar nasehat dokter. Mulai saat ini ia harus menjadi suami yang siaga 24 jam untuk mengawasi sang istri tercinta. "Baiklah dok saya paham. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Sama-sama Tuan Wen, sudah menjadi kewajiban saya. Dan sekali lagi selamat atas kehamilan istri Anda. Semoga dilancarkan sampai hari H."

Junhui keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan menuntun Minghao untuk pulang. Sebelumnya ia harus menebus resep obat yang disarankan.

"Jun-ge, bangun!" Minghao berujar sambil mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh jangkung Junhui yang masih tertidur.

Junhui mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu tertidur lagi

"Ishhhh…. Bangun ge! Belikan aku Odeng."

Junhui mengucek matanya perlahan diliriknya jam yang berada di dinding kamar mereka. "Masih jam dua pagi" gumamnya

"Tapi ini baru jam dua pagi sayang. Mana ada penjual odeng di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini."

"Huaaaaa… aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya gege harus membelikanku Odeng sekarang!"

Junhui mendesah bingung, "tapi Hao-ie, ini masih tengah malam mana ada--"

"Huaaaaaa mamaaaaaa… Gege jahat! Ia tidak mau menuruti keinginan baby.. hueeeeeeee…."

Tangis Minghao pun pecah. Sontak membuat Junhui gelagapan. Diraihnya tubuh kurus Minghao kedalam dekapannya.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Maafkan gege, gege akan membelikan odeng untukmu jika Hao-ie berhenti menangis. Kasihan baby nanti dia ikutan sedih jika melihat Mommy nya menangis." ucap Junhui sambil mengelus punggung sempit Minghao.

"Benarkah, Gege akan membelikan Odeng untukku? Yeayyy, aku sayang gege."

Junhui tersenyum maklum sifat istrinya gampang berubah-ubah sejak kehamilannya menginjak bulan kedua. Ia menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Dan saat ini istrinya sedang Ngidam-- ingin makan Odeng pada dinihari ayolah mana ada penjual odeng pada tengah malam seperti ini.

"Baiklah sekarang berbaringlah. Gege akan membelikan Odeng untukmu."

Junhui bergegas mencari jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ia harus segera mencari penjual Odeng untuk menuruti tragedi Ngidam istrinya. Tolong berikan stok sabar lebih pada pemuda china itu untuk menghadapi sifat moody istrinya.

"Sayang? Aku pulang. Ini Odeng pesanannya." Junhui berjalan sambil menenteng kresek yang berisi Odeng menuju kamarnya.

"Taruh saja dikulkas ge, aku mengantuk."

"Astaga sayang, Aku bahkan sudah bersusah payah berkeliling kota hanya untuk membelikanmu Odeng. Dan kamu dengan entengnya menyuruhku menaruhnya begita saja?!" cerocos Junhui panjang lebar.

Bayangkan saja, Junhui rela berkeliling kota selama satu jam hanya untuk membelikan Odeng istri tercintanya. Tapi dengan entengnya Minghao menyuruh Junhui untuk menaruhnya begitu saja kedalam lemari pendingin. Kuatkan Junhui mulai sekarang.

"Berisik ge, aku mengantuk! Cepat taruh odengnya dan tidur bersamaku."

Junhui menghela nafasnya, lalu segera menuruti perintah istrinya itu.

Wonwoo kini sedang berada diranjang berdua dengan Soonyoung. Ia sibuk membaca novel yang baru saja dibelinya dalam perjalanan dari bandara tadi. Sedangkan si pemuda hamster tampak sedang berbaring menyamping dengan berbantal paha Wonwoo. Ia sedang menonton film drama thriller.

"Won?" panggil Soonyoung

"Hmm"

"Kenapa kamu kembali lagi ke Seoul? Bukannya dulu kamu bilang tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Wonwoo menutup novelnya. Ia memandang datar kearah Soonyoung. "Aku kembali kesini karena ada satu hal yang tertinggal."

Soonyoung bingung ucapan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Junhui. Aku kembali kesini untuk Junhui. Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku dan menikah dengannya."

"Kau gila?! --" Soonyoung melotot. Ia tidak habis pikir jika Wonwoo kesini hanya untuk memperjuangkan Junhui. Bahkan dari kabar yang ia dengar terakhir Junhui itu sudah menikah sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Dan mungkin ia sudah akan memiliki anak.

"-- Kamu sudah benar-benar gila Jeon Wonwoo! Ya Tuhan, Demi rambut nyentrik Mingyu kenapa dari sekian banyak lelaki yang ada dibumi kam

u harus bersama Junhui…"

Wonwoo memijit keningnya perlahan. Ia pusing mendengar pekikan dan omelan Soonyoungnya itu.

"Memangnya aku salah? Aku hanya memperjuangkan cintaku." protes Wonwoo

"Kamu memang tidak salah. Tapi lihatlah situasi dan kondisinya dulu. Junhui sekarang sudah beristri dan sebentar lagi akan memiliki anak. Dan kamu masih bersikukuh memperjuangkannya? Kamu ingin jadi pelakor?" tanya Soonyoung

"Idemu bagus Soon. Kurasa itu cara jitu merebutnya dari istrinya, hmm."

"Jangan lakukan hal konyol Won. Kamu melakukannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Masih ada orang lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu."

'Seperti aku contohnya.' Soonyoung tidak mengatakan kalimat akhirnya, ia hanya berucap dalam hati.

Well, sebenarnya Soonyoung sudah menyukai Wonwoo sejak lama. Sebelum ia mengenal Junhui, hanya saja ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Ia takut mengungkapkan perasaannya justru akan membuat ikatan persahabatan yang sudah mereka bangun sejak zaman zigot itu hancur. Jadi Soonyoung lebih memilih memendamnya dan berpikiran bahwa perasaannya berangsur menghilang megikuti arus waktu.

Tapi berbeda dengan ekspentasinya-- bahkan sampai saat ini perasaan cintanya semakin besar. Soonyoung paham Wonwoo tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih dari sepasang sahabat untuknya.

"Persetan dengan semua itu, Soon! Aku sudah bertekad merebut Junhui dari istrinya." ucap Wonwoo mutlak.

Soonyoung mendesah kecewa, Wonwoonya ini selalu saja egois. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Wonwoo mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerja Junhui yang di jawab teriakan masuk oleh seseorang di dalam sana. Hari ini ia berniat mengawali rencananya dengan bertamu ke kantor dimana Junhui bekerja.

Tanpa basa-basi Wonwoopun masuk dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Junhui menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, ia mengernyit. Kenapa Wonwoo bisa berada di Seoul. "Wonwoo, Sejak kapan kamu berada di Seoul? Bukankah dulu kamu berada di LA?"

"Aku baru tiba sebulan yang lalu." Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Junhui kemudian mencodongkan tubuhnya kepada si lelaki tampan.

Junhui memundurkan sedikit kursi kerjanya, "Jadi kamu kembali? Dengan alasan apa?"

Tangan kecil Wonwoo bergerak perlahan di sekitaran dada bidang Junhui, ia melepaskan satu-persatu kancing teratas kemeja itu yang langsung di tahan oleh Junhui, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, meski dengan cara kotor sekalipun. Dan itulah alasanku mengapa aku kembali" Wonwoo mencium bibir Junhui, ia memejamkan matanya. Biarlah ia yang bergerak sendiri.

Dalam hatinya Wonwoo berdoa, apa yang ia rencanakan harus berhasil. Ia tahu saat jam makan siang seperti ini Minghao akan datang dengan sekotak bekal makan siang untuk Junhui.

Junhui membelalakkan matanya, ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu, -namun Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu menguncinya. Terlebih lagi kedua tangan Wonwoo masih ada dalam genggaman Junhui.

Wonwoo memperdalam ciumannya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia yakin itu Minghao, dan benar saja. Suara benda jatuh sebagai jawaban atas keterkejutan seseorang yang baru saja datang atas apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

"J-Junie gege..." Minghao bergumam lirih, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

Junhui yang mendengar suara Minghao segera saja mendorong tubuh lelaki kurus itu hingga terjatuh, ia menatap tajam Wonwoo, "Kau. Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya, Jeon Wonwoo!!"

Junhui berteriak pada Wonwoo kemudian berlari mengejar Minghao. Lelaki manis itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang kerja Junhui.

Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia mengelap pelan bibirnya yang terasa basah, "jika bisa mendapatkanmu semudah ini, kenapa tidak dari dulu aku lakukan?"

Minghao terus berlari melewati tangga darurat. Airmatanya terus keluar dengan tidak elitnya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan resiko jatuh dari tangga kala itu. Yang ia inginkan hanya berlari menjauh dari Junhui. Bahkan ia ingin melukai dirinya nanti setelah tiba di apartment-- menggoreskan cutter pada tangan kurusnya agar ia merasa tenang tatkala bayangan Junhui bercumbu dengan pemuda tadi terlintas diotaknya; Self-Injury. mungkin orang awam tidak akan mengerti istilah itu.

Tapi Minghao urungkan niat itu. Ia tidak mungkin membahaya bayi yang ada didalam perutnya dengan melakukan hal konyol itu. Sedangkan bayi yang ada diperutnya tidak bersalah.

Junhui terus berlari mencari Minghao. Ia menuruni tangga dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Matanya menelisik mencari keberadaan sosok istrinya. Dan ia menemukan istrinya sedang menangis sesengukan didepan kantornya.

"Hao-err.." panggil Junhui

"Pergi ge! Jangan sentuh aku."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Wonwoo tiba-tiba menarikku dan menciumku duluan. Aku bersumpah sayang aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya." ucap Junhui sambil memegang pundak sempit Minghao.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sungguh. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

Minghao menatap manik suaminya ketika Junhui memberi penjelasan. Ia melihat sorot keyakinan dan keputus-asaan didalamnya. Itu berarti Junhui mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku percaya pada Gege. Maaf" ucap Minghao lirih kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Junhui.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kau tidak salah sayang, dan terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku." ujar Junhui setelahnya ia mengecupi pucuk kepala istrinya dengan sayang.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempat dua insan itu berpelukan terdapat seseorang mengawasi mereka. "Sialan! Kupikir caranya semudah itu, cih."

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan cara yang lebih ekstrim untuk memisahkan keduanya. Dengan menculik istri tercintanya mungkin. Hmm, menarik." ucap Wonwoo dengan smirknya lalu berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kau gila! Dimana hati nuranimu? Kamu ingin menculik istri Junhui yang sedang mengandung. Astaga Won, sebegitu terobsesinya kah kamu pada Junhui-- "

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Wonwoonya itu kejam sekali. "-- hingga kamu rela melakukan hal sekeji ini."

Wonwoo mendengus kasar, "Aku mencintainya dan itu bukan sebuah obsesi. Jadi wajar saja aku melakukannya."

"Kamu bahkan tidak mengerti perbedaan antar cinta dan obsesi. Kamu itu egois dan sekarang terserah, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kamu akan lakukan. Aku pergi"

Soonyoung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian diruang itu. "Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Seenaknya mengatur hidupku, huh"

"Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghentikan rencana Wonwoo. Ya Tuhan,"

Soonyoung berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang linglung. Ia sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan rencana keji pemuda rubah itu.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

16.00p.m

Awasi terus istrimu jangan sampai teledor. Wonwoo mengincar nyawa istri dan anakmu.

Send!

Soonyoung mengirim pesan singkat itu pada Junhui. Ia bergumam, "Semoga saja ini bisa membantu."

Chiring Chiring!

/anggap aja ini bunyi notif dari ponsel Jun/

Junhui segera mengambil ponselnya ketika ia mendengar ada notifikasi pesan masuk. Ia segera membuka isi pesan itu, tertera nomor milik Soonyoung.

16.00p.m

Awasi terus istrimu jangan sampai teledor. Wonwoo mengincar nyawa istri dan anakmu.

Junhui membelalakan matanya tatkala membaca pesan dari Soonyoung. Buru-buru ia segera melihat keberadaan istrinya dan perasaan lega menyelimutinya. Minghao tertidur nyenyak diranjangnya.

Junhui tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Minghao dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Disibaknya rambut panjang Minghao yang menutupi dahi mulusnya, wajah damai tertidurnya membuat hati Junhui berdesir. Dikecupnya bibir ranum istrinya lalu ia beralih mengecup perut Minghao yang agak membuncit-- karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ketiga.

"Cepatlah tumbuh dengan sehat malaikat kecilku. Daddy menunggumu lahir kedunia."

09.00a.m

Cepatlah datang kekantor! Ada urusan penting menunggumu nak!. Kutunggu 15 menit dari sekarang.

Junhui mendesah kasar, bisa-bisa pak tua itu mengganggu hari liburnya. Demi tubuh mungil Jihoon yang lebih pendek dari anak Smp, ingin sekali ia melempar pak tua itu kearah planet Mars.

Dengan terpaksa Junhui mengganti pakaian casualnya menjadi kemeja putih, celana bahan hitam, jas hitam dan sepatu pantofelnya. Ditentengnya tas kerja dan segera berangkat tanpa lupa berpamitan pada sang istri.

Junhui mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor. Ia tidak sadar jika diseberang jalan ada seseorang berpakaian hitam mengawasinya.

Seseorang di balik tudung jaket hitam itu menampilkan smirknya. "Baguslah jika kau pergi, pergilah yang jauh Wen Junhui. Agar aku bisa mengantarkan istrimu pulang. Pulang kembali ke sisi Tuhan-Nya."

Minghao sedang sibuk membereskan rumahnya, ia merasa kesepian karena Junhui tiba-tiba saja berangkat kantor. Padahal laki-laki tampan itu bilang bahwa hari ini ia akan libur kerja dan menemani Minghao seharian.

Pintu utama di ketuk membuat senyum tipis terukir di wajah Minghao, mungkinkah Junhui telah kembali?

Sesegera mungkin ia menaruh sapu dan membukakan pintu itu, senyumnya luntur saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Hai, sudah lama tak berjumpa."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Minghao merasa kepalanya memberat, kakinya lemas dan pandangannya pun perlahan menjadi hitam.

Minghao jatuh pingsan dengan sebuah saputangan tertempel di antara mulut dan hidungnya.

Wonwoo— seseorang berpakaian serba hitam—, menampilkan smirknya. Ia menggendong tubuh kurus Minghao bridal kemudian membawanya menuju mobil miliknya di seberang jalan sana.

Wonwoo mendudukkan tubuh sedikit berisi Minghao di kursi samping kemudi, ia mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan Minghao, mulutnya pun tak luput dari ikatan Wonwoo. Hanya saja di mulut ikatannya menggunakan sebuah kain hitam.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Xu Minghao."

Wonwoo memasuki mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi, ia mengemudikan mobil itu dalam kecepatan sedang.

Mobil sport berwarna hitam yang dikemudikan oleh Wonwoo berhenti disebuah pabrik kosong yang sudah lama bangkrut. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi jalan. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil dan menggendong tubuh pingsan Minghao memasuki pabrik itu.

"Kamu benar-benar nekad, Won. Aku akan memberitahu Junhui, sebelum semuanya terjadi." ucap Soonyoung yang sejak awal membuntuti Wonwoo.

Ia tersenyum kecut melihat siluet bayangan Wonwoo yang menghilang memasuki pabrik itu. Dan saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah memberitahu Junhui. Sesegera mungkin pemuda hamster itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju perusahaan dimana Junhui bekerja.

Junhui sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa khawatir dengan Minghao di rumah.

Junhui menangkupkan kedua tangannya, ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa kepada Tuhan, ia berharap agar Minghao di rumah baik-baik saja.

Meskipun begitu tetap saja Junhui merasa cemas, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menjaga Minghao dari apapun.

Pintu terbuka secara mendadak dan suara hembusan putus-putus nafas seseorang membuat Junhui menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana ia melihat Soonyoung terduduk lemah dengan keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Soon?" Tanya Junhui, ia mendekati pemuda sipit itu.

Soonyoung masih mengatur nafasnya, ia mendongak. Menatap Junhui dengan tatapan khawatir, "H-Hao! Istrimu Junhui!"

Mendengar nama Minghao membuat rasa khawatir dalam diri Junhui semakin bertambah, ia berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu Soonyoung. "Ada apa dengan Minghao, Soon?"

"M-Minghao di culik!"

"Dia diculik Wonwoo dan dibawa ke sebuah pabrik kosong di tengah kota."

"Astaga, kenapa bisa seperti ini. Sekarang antarkan aku ke lokasi dan selebihnya kita lapor ke Kantor Polisi." ucap Junhui

"Jun, aku akan mengantar dan membantumu menyelamatkan Minghao. Tapi kumohon jangan laporkan ini kepada Polisi."

"Kau gila? Istriku sedang dalam bahaya dan kau melarangku melaporkan kejadian ini ke Kantor Polisi? Ini perbuatan melanggar norma, Soon. Wonwoo harus menerima hukumannya." Junhui merasa emosinya berada di ubun-ubun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tau, Wonwoo bersalah. Tapi kumohon jangan laporkan ia ke Kantor Polisi."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Sekarang cepat antar aku ketempat itu."

Junhui dan Soonyoung segera melesat ketempat dimana Minghao diculik. Mereka berdua terlihat berantakan-- sebab diselimuti perasaan khawatir yang menyesakkan.

Minghao membuka matanya perlahan, bau tidak enak dari barang-barang lama memasuki indera penciumannya, ia menoleh ke segala arah. -mencoba mencari tahu di mana dirinya sekarang.

Wonwoo menarik kursi dan mensejajarkannya dengan kursi milik Minghao, ia duduk di sana. Menopang dagu sambil mata tajamnya menatap Minghao remeh, ia menampilkan smirknya, "sudah sadar, hm?"

Minghao menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah datar meskipun air mata perlahan menetes melewati pipinya, "apa maumu, huh?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin Junhui menjadi milikku."

"Begitukah? Coba saja rebut Junhui dariku." Dengan wajah basahnya Minghao menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Mencoba menantang Wonwoo meskipun dirinya tengah di ikat.

Melihat senyum sialan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal. "Tentu saja aku bisa merebut Junhui darimu sialan! Kau dan bayimu akan mati ditanganku malam ini, Xu Minghao."

Lagi. Minghao menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, "aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu, Jeon Keparat Wonwoo."

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya. Tapi Minghao mencoba untuk tidak takut.

Wonwoo mencengkram dagu Minghao kuat, kuku-kukunya menancap pada rahang istri Junhui itu-- membuat tanda kemerahan yang khas. "Kau benar-benar tidak takut, hm?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus takut? Aku akan memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi hak apapun milikku, termasuk Junhui."

Wonwoo melepaskan cengkramannya dengan sedikit dorongan, membuat kepala Minghao seperti terantuk. "Aku akan memberikan dua pilihan untukmu. Bercerai dengan Junhui. Atau hidupmu hanya sampai hari ini, Xu."

Minghao tertawa kecil, "Junhui adalah hidupku, Wonwoo. Kau membunuhku sama saja seperti membunuh Junhui. Kami berdua saling mencintai. Tidak sepertimu yang mencintai hanya sepihak."

Wonwoo semakin geram. Ditamparnya pipi milik Minghao. "Bangsat! Beraninya kau menantangku sialan!"

Minghao meringis saat merasakan panas dan perih disaat bersamaan pada pipi kirinya. Ia juga dapat melihat guratan kemarahan pada wajah Wonwoo.

"Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku, hmm? Baiklah jika itu maumu akan kulayani."

Wonwoo merogoh sesuatu pada celananya, sebuah pisau lipat. Ia tersenyum miring digoreskan benda tajam itu pada pipi kanan Minghao-- hingga membuat luka sayatan kecil pada pipi gembilnya.

Minghao menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia sangat takut saat ini, ia juga berharap Junhui akan datang menyelamatkannya. Belum sampai ia selesai berdoa suara Junhui terdengar menggema di ruangan itu.

"Minghao.."

"Xu Minghao.. kamu dimana?" teriak Junhui

Minghao yang mendengar suara Junhui itu juga ikut berteriak, "Jun-ge…. Aku disini, tolong aku"

"Sialan! Bagaimana dia bisa tau jika Minghao disini." Wonwoo mengumpat

"H-Hao!!" Junhui berteriak setelah ia menemukan di mana keberadaan istrinya itu, dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat raut wajah Minghao menahan sakit.

"J-Junie gege, tolong aku..." Minghao bergumam lirih, ia sudah lelah menangis dan menahan sakit akibat ikatan di tangan dan juga kakinya.

Junhui ingin mendekat dan melepaskan ikatan Minghao namun pergerakannya terhenti akibat Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba menodongkan sebuah pisau di hadapan mereka-- Junhui dan Soonyoung-

"Jangan mendekatinya, atau kalian akan ku lempar dengan ini!" Wonwoo mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi. Siap melemparnya kapan saja.

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo sendu, ia merasa kasihan pada sahabat kecil sekaligus orang yang di cintainya itu. "W-Wonwoo, ku mohon berhenti melakukannya. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Diamlah, Soon! Jangan mencampuri urusanku!"

Soonyoung perlahan mendekat, ia tak perduli kalaupun Wonwoo akan membunuhnya saat itu juga, "Ku mohon, hentikan. Sadarlah Wonwoo, ada orang lain yang menahan sakit karena menunggumu."

Sementara Soonyoung mengalihkan fokus Wonwoo, Junhui berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah Minghao, ia berjongkok di depan istrinya itu kemudian melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya perlahan.

"Ku mohon, jangan menangis." Junhui memeluk tubuh kecil itu pelan, ia menaruh wajahnya pada bahu si manis.

Minghao membalas pelukan itu dengan erat, "G-Gege, H-Hao takut.."

"Jangan takut sayang.. ada gege di sini." Junhui mencium pelan kening Minghao.

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya keparat!!" Wonwoo murka, ia melempar botol bekas di sekitarnya ke dinding yang berada tepat di belakang tubuh Minghao. Beruntung pecahan botol itu tidak mengenai tubuh Minghao.

"Sialan, kenapa tidak kena?!..." Wonwoo lagi-lagi menggeram. Ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil melukai ataupun membunuh Minghao.

Kini ia mengambil pisau lipat yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tangan Wonwoo tergerak melayangkan pisau itu dan berniat menikam Minghao dari belakang.

Soonyoung yang melihat tindakan nekad Wonwoo itupun segera berlari menghalangi Wonwoo dari depan. "Hentikan Won, kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri jika melakukan tindakan ini."

"Lepaskan aku Kwon! Aku ingin membunuh Minghao.."

Wonwoo terus meronta dengan sekuat tenaga hingga tanpa sengaja pisau lipat milik Wonwoo menusuk perut Soonyoung.

Wonwoo terdiam saat darah Soonyoung melekat pada tangannya, sungguh. Bukan ini yang Wonwoo inginkan, ia tidak bermaksud melukai Soonyoungnya.

Wonwoo kalut. Tangannya gemetaran, airmatanya perlahan lolos dari manik rubahnya.

"Soonyoung.." lirih Wonwoo

Soonyoung mencabut pisau pada perutnya, ia tersenyum tipis pada Wonwoo, "Terimakasih. Kumohon kali ini dengarkan aku. Jangan mengulangi perbuatan ini lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Soonyoung terjatuh dengan darah yang terus merembes dari perutnya. Wonwoo menangis. Segera saja ia menopang tubuh Soonyoung di pahanya, airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti. Malah semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku Soon, kumohon bertahanlah."

Soonyoung yang terbaring pada paha Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Wonwoonya sudah kembali, tangan berdarahnya mengusap mata Wonwoo-- menghapus lelehan airmata pada manik rubah kesukaannya.

"Tuan Putri tidak boleh menangis. Nanti kelihatan jelek."

"Bertahanlah.. kumohon hikss.. maafkan aku…. Hikss…"

"A-Aku kuat.. jangan kh-khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tuan Putri tidak boleh menangis. Soonyoung tidak suka itu." ucap Soonyoung sambil menahan sakit pada bagian perutnya

"Aku Mencintaimu."

Soonyoung menutup matanya setelah mengatakan itu. Lantas ia kalap terus meneriaki nama Soonyoung yang hilang kesadaran.

Suara sirine ambulance terdengar dari luar pabrik, segera saja Junhui mendekati Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

"Ayo kita bawa Soonyoung kerumah sakit, aku sudah menelfon ambulance tadi."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan nyawa Soonyoung. Ia dan Junhui mengangkat tubuh Soonyoung keluar dari dalam pabrik menuju mobil ambulance didepan.

Intinya saja untuk saat ini pertolongan pertama untuk pemuda hamsternya itu. Wonwoo tidak henti-hentinya berdoa disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ia khawatir Soonyoungnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bertahanlah, Kwon. Kumohon--"

Wonwoo menggenggam erat tangan dingin Soonyoung. Dikecupnya berulang-ulang tangan itu-- seolah mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan.

"-- Tolong, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku ingin merubah segalanya, aku menyayangimu Soon."

Junhui kini berada diruang rawat Minghao. Setelah tragedi penculikan itu Minghao harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena kondisinya lemah dan tertekan. Sedangkan Wonwoo, pemuda rubah itu masih menunggu Soonyoung siuman. Akibat tusukan pisau yang agak dalam, membuat dokter mengharuskan melakukan tindakan khusus agar nyawa pemuda hamster itu tertolong.

"Hao-ie.." panggil Junhui

Minghao yang mendengar panggilan Junhui itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum manis pada suaminya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah baikan kah?" tanya Junhui

Minghao mengangguk, "Aku sudah sehat dan baby sepertinya juga seperti itu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Dokter juga bilang besok kamu sudah boleh pulang."

"Benarkah ge?" Tanya Minghao

"Tentusaja sayang." Junhui mencium pipi Minghao gemas. Si manis ini masih saja terlihat menggemaskan walaupun baru sembuh.

"Tapi ge……" Ucap Minghao menggantung

"Apa hmm?"

Minghao menggigit bibirnya perlahan, "Aku… aku ingin melihat keadaan Wonwoo dan juga Soonyoung ge. Aku khawatir."

"Kamu ingin menjenguknya?" tanya Junhui

Minghao menggangguk. Dengan helaan nafas panjang Junhui memperbolehkan, tak tega jika harus menolaknya. "Baiklah, tunggu disini aku akan meminjam kursi roda."

Minghao tersenyum senang. Mata bulatnya berbinar. "Terimakasih ge." Minghao mengecup sekilas pipi Junhui.

Setelah beberapa menit Junhui keluar untuk meminjam kursi roda, kini pemuda china itu kembali dengan sebuah kursi roda. "Cha, sekarang duduklah. Kita akan menjenguk Soonyoung dan Wonwoo."

Minghao beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan hati-hati lalu segera duduk dikursi roda itu. Kemudian Junhui mendorong kursi roda itu keluar ruangan-- menuju ruang rawat dimana Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berada.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang rawat Soonyoung, Minghao tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Ia berbicara tentang segala hal yang dialaminya. Junhui yang mendengar celotehan istrinya hanya terkekeh gemas sambil sesekali menanggapi ocehannya. Tanpa terasa jika mereka sudah berada didepan ruangan Soonyoung.

"Sudah sampai." kata Junhui

Junhui memutar kenop pintu, terlihat seorang pemuda mirip hamster terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam. Disamping ranjangnya terdapat pula seorang pemuda lain sedang menggenggam tangan pemuda hamster itu.

Wonwoo yang mendengar suara kenop pintu diputar itu menoleh. "Oh, Junhui."

Junhui tersenyum tipis didorongnya kursi roda Minghao mendekat kearah Wonwoo. "Bagaimana keadaan Soonyoung?"

"Belum siuman. Luka tusukannya cukup dalam." Wonwoo berkata sambil menunduk.

Minghao yang melihat Wonwoo mendorong kursinya lebih dekat. Ditepuknya bahu pemuda rubah itu-- seolah menguatkan.

"Bersabarlah dan teruslah berdoa. Tuhan tau apa yang terbaik untuk Soonyoung."

"Terimakasih H-Hao. Kenapa kau begitu baik sekali padaku. Padahal aku sudah berbuat kejam padamu."

Wonwoo terisak, sekelebat bayangan tentang apa sudah ia lakukan terputar diotaknya. Termasuk bayangan ketika tangannya tak sengaja menusuk Soonyoungnya. Airmatanya turun semakin deras, ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Won, begitu pula dengan Jun-ge." Minghao tersenyum kemudian bergerak memeluk Wonwoo yang masih terisak.

Wonwoo menerima pelukan Minghao. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Minghao dan Junhui memaafkannya dengan mudah.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Soonyoung sedih jika kamu terus menangis." ucap Minghao sedangkan Wonwoo menggangguk. Ia menghapus airmatanya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Hao."

"Terimakasih kembali, Won. Kita kan teman." ucap Minghao sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum penuh haru, kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Minghao. "Kita teman."

Junhui yang melihat interaksi antara Wonwoo dan Minghao tersenyum lebar. Hatinya menghangat.

Wonwoo berdiri disamping ranjang Soonyoung. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan pucat pemuda hamster itu. Beragam alat medis masih terpasang apik pada tubuhnya. Perlahan airmata Wonwoo turun lagi.

"Aku bodoh. Kenapa tidak peka sekali sih? Ada Soonyoung yang rela menungguku disini."

"Dan kamu Soon, dengan bodohnya tidak mengungkapkannya. Kamu lebih memilih memendamnya. Kamu tau sendiri jika aku orang yang tidak peka… Huaaaaa."

Wonwoo terus mengoceh. Ia terus menumpahkan segala pemikiran yang ada dikepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu mencintaiku sih, sedangkan masih banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih baik dariku."

"K-Karena kamu a-adalahh Wo-Wonwooku. Itulah alasan men-mengapa a-aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo terkejut. Ia dapat melihat Soonyoung sudah sadar. Soonyoung tersenyum kearahnya.

"Soon…"

Dengar airmata yang berlinang Wonwoo buru-buru menghambur kepelukan Soonyoung. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur karena Soonyoungnya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali."

6 bulan kemudian…

Kini usia kandungan Minghao sudah memasuki bulan ke-9. Itu berarti sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil.

Junhui sedang bersantai diapartment mewahnya. Ia terlihat sedang menonton televisi bersama Minghao-- istrinya.

Tiba-tiba Minghao meringis. Sakit pada perutnya. "Akhhhh… sakit ge!"

Junhui yang berada disamping istrinya langsung panik. Ia segera menggendong istrinya ala bridal dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Junhui mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia meringis melihat Minghao kesakitan. "Sabarlah sayang. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Tak lama mobil yang dikendarai Junhui tiba disebuah rumah sakit. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Junhui segera menggendong Minghao memasuki rumah sakit.

"Suster, cepat tolong istri saya. Dia mau melahirkan."

"Baik Tuan."

Kemudian perawat itu mengambil ranjang dorong dan menyuruh Junhui menidurkan Minghao diranjang itu. Karena keadaan mendesak perawat itu mendorong ranjang Minghao menuju ruang bersalin.

"Maaf Tuan, Anda tunggu disini Tuan. Biarkan dokter yang menangani istri Anda." ucap perawat itu.

"Tapi Suster, saya suaminya. Dan saya harus menemaninya saat melahirkan."

"Saya tau, Tuan. Untuk saat ini Anda harus bersabar dan menunggunya disini."

"Tapi suster--"

Ucapan Junhui terpotong karena pintu ruang bersalin itu ditutup. Junhui mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan Minghao. Bagaimana jika nanti Minghao tidak selamat, bahkan bayinya yang tidak selamat atau malah keduanya meninggal.

"Ahhhhh…. Kumohon semoga kalian berdua selamat…"

Junhui berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia gelisah, dan juga takut.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang laki-laki berjas putih. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Junhui segera bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?"

"Istri Anda masih harus dioperasi Tuan Wen. Karena Male-Pregnant berbeda dengan kehamilan wanita pada umumnya. Untuk itu saya ingin meminta persetujuan dari Anda untuk melakukan operasi."

"Lakukan apapun dok, selamatkan bayi dan istri saya."

"Saya akan berusaha sebisa dan semampu saya. Anda hanya perlu berdoa untuk keselamatan istri Anda."

Junhui menggangguk patuh, sedangkan si dokter itu kembali masuk kedalam ruang itu.

"Junhui!"

"Mama…" pekik Junhui saat mendapati ibu mertuanya datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minghao, sayang?"

Junhui menggeleng.

"Minghao didalam. Dia masih dioperasi. Aku takut, bagaimana nanti jika--" ucapan Junhui terpotong begitu ibu Minghao menyelanya.

"Sssstttt… Minghao kuat. Dia akan selamat begitu juga dengan bayinya. Kita hanya perlu terus berdoa sayang."

Junhui menggangguk. Lagi. Ia terus menangkupkan kedua tangannya-- memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan anak dan istrinya.

Waktu sudah berjalan satu jam. Namun dokter belum juga keluar dari ruang operasinya. Itu otomatis membuat Junhui dan keluarga Minghao khawatir.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa operasinya gagal?"

"Bersabarlah, Jun didalam sana dokter masih berusaha menyelamatkan istrimu. Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." ucap Nyonya Xu sambil berusaha menenangkan Junhui.

Hingga seketika,

"Oekk...oekkk.." suara bayi menangis memecah ketegangan diantara mereka. Junhui langsung berdiri spontan.

"Terimakasih Tuhan…" Junhui mengucap syukur akhirnya malaikat kecilnya lahir kedunia.

Lalu lima menit kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Junhui segera menghampiri dokter yang menangani istrinya. "Bagaimana dok?"

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Selamat Tuan Wen bayi anda laki-laki. Berkat doa Anda operasinya berjalan lancar. Sekarang anak dan istri Anda akan dipindahkan keruang rawat karena kondisinya stabil."

"Terimakasih, dok." ucap Junhui

"Sama-sama Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Junhui menggangguk. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruang rawat Minghao. Bahkan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana rupa malaikat kecilnya.

Junhui tiba diruang rawat Minghao. Ia melihat istrinya tengah tertidur, Junhui tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya kearah sisi kiri Minghao. Sebuah box bayi, ia berjalan mendekati box itu.

Junhui tersenyum haru, malaikat kecilnya begitu tampan. Dengan mata bulat yang mirip Minghao, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis serta kulit putih susu yang menurun darinya.

Junhui mengelus pipi malaikat kecilnya. "Selamat datang, Wen Zi Hao."

June 8th, 2018, 08.00pm

Wen Zi Hao.

Malaikat kecil Junhui dan Minghao kini sudah berusia satu bulan sejak hari kelahirannya. Junhui dan Minghao sangat bersyukur bisa dikaruniai seorang malaikat kecil seperti Zi Hao. Hidup mereka semakin lengkap karena lahirnya bayi lucu itu.

Kisah mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu, akan tetapi terus berlanjut mengikuti arus waktu. Mengenai Wonwoo dan Soonyoung, kini mereka berencana memulai semuanya dari awal. Perjalanan cinta mereka masih terus berlanjut. Semua kaitan masalah dihari-hari sebelumnya sepakat untuk mereka lupakan. Antara cinta, obsesi dan cobaan hidup mereka memutuskan untuk selalu belajar memahami setiap perbedaan

 **FIN**


End file.
